cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Xbox
Unknown Author. This is not a Creepypasta, but its a short explanation of... My experience. I had recently bought an Xbox for my son who was away with his grandparents for the weekend. I got it for him as a surprise for his excellent report card. I bought it at GameStop, totally new and unused, but when I got home, I found out that it wouldn't turn on, so I called my local repair man. While I was driving home from work the day after, I saw a sign that read: Certified Repair Man - Call 482-***-**** It wasn't my normal repair man's number, but my son was coming home in two days, and I needed to get it fixed. I called as soon as I got home, and he was over at my house in a matter of an hour. He had a faint 5 o'clock shadow, smelled of rubber, and was dressed in overalls. Nothing different than your standard stereotypical repair man. He took the Xbox, and was back the next day. He told me that his services were free. At first I thought he was fucking with me, but I could see that he was serious, so I took the fixed Xbox and we parted. I couldn't wait to see if it worked, so I put the game that came with the Xbox inside and pressed the power button. The game was "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3". I had forgotten that I put EVERYTHING back in the box when I gave it to the repair man, but at the time, it didn't bother me. The Xbox was extremely laggy, up until the point where I started the game. The game started up normally, I'd imagine, and I saw nothing out of the ordinary. The title screen was animated, and I noticed that the animations slowed at some times. Again, I just shrugged it off. There was a 'resume game' option, but I hadn't played up until now. That's pretty fucking rude, playing your customer's game when you were SUPPOSED to be fixing his brand-new, broken Xbox. The file had been completed, which basically means he beat the whole fucking game in a half of a day. I played the game, and it gave me the option to start the campaign over again, so I did. I shouldn't have. I should've taken that godforsaken game and that Xbox back when I had the chance. But it's too late now... I started the game, and I played normally until I died. The dying animation wasn't normal though. Instead of turning your head and falling suddenly, I was deprived of controlling my character, and I sort of stumbled around until my character unwillingly turned around to see a masked face hit home with a rifle. At that point I heard a cracking sound, then I fell back and blacked out - still looking at that fucking mask. I waited for what seemed like hours, until the picture slowly faded onto the screen. My head was spinning - in the game AND in real life, because I knew that this wasn't the correct gameplay. My character looked down, and saw that I was tied up in a wooden chair. My hands were tied behind the chair. My character jerked his head to the left, only to see that mask again. It was a winter hat, large goggles, and Smile.jpg's mouth on a piece of cloth tied to their face. The figure in the mask was standing behind a table, with was looked like torture weapons on it. The figure picked up a scalpel, and slowly walked toward me. His footsteps echo in my head even today. No music was playing, just those a fucking footstep every 5-or-so seconds. He put the scalpel near my character's face, and he attempted to use the crude weapon to stab my eye out of its socket. He was successful, and the right side of my screen went black. The figure put his two gloved hands on my left leg, and proceeded to lift it up slowly. My character was breathing heavily, and I could barely watch. He quickly jerked his hands down, and I could hear a hyper-realistic CRACK as my character's bone broke. The game cut to black. After 5 minutes, the masked man came faded onto my screen. He stared at me for minutes until the subtitles appeared on the screen... Not like I needed them... The figure talked clearly, saying worlds that will forever haunt me. "You are weak. You are human. Humans. Are. Weak. That is why these games are created, to give children and teens that play them a short, false sense of immortality. In real life, you cannot take 10 bullets to the knee and survive in battle for very long. You. WILL. Die. We all die eventually." The figure pulled his mask off. Under the mask sat the face of the repair man that fixed my Xbox. "Watch your back. You never know when something could..." And his voice trailed off. What are you doing? You're just sitting there! Somebody who may want to kill me knows where I live, knows what I look like! He... He knows where my son is, where my wife is... I invited a stranger into my home and gave him one of my possessions. HELP, GODDAMMIT! STOP FUCKING AROUND AND HELP ME PLEASE! I'M SCARED FOR MY LIFE. I. DON'T. KNOW. WHAT. HE. WILL. DO. It's getting dark now. 7:30, why so early? What was that? Did my door just open? No, I'm imagining it. Right? Category:CreepyPasta Article